Aztec Empire
The Aztec Empire is a very large Empire located within Nord America where it dominates much of south-western Nord America from its massive capital of Tenochitlan. The Aztec Empire is a devout follower of the R'hllor religion of which dominates its constant desire for expansion as its expansion and large slave base provide it with a constant source of slaves to sacrifice to the Red God, and the Red Owls of Tenochitlan stand as one of the most powerful groups within the entire empire. The Aztec Empire is ruled over by a five person council called the Tlatcami of which is formed from the leaders of the four noble Houses of the Aztec Empire each of whom rule over one of the four areas of the Aztec core while the fifth being the High Priest of Tenochitlan of whom rules over in the name of R'hllor the lands outside of the internal provinces. The Aztec Empire contains a massive population but of this population the Aztec ethnicity is less then half of the overall empire as the Cree, and Iriqious dominate all regions outside of the internal provinces meaning that there is quire an unusal split within the Empire itself. The Aztec Empire would first come into being following the rise of the island city of Tenochitlan from which grew to become so powerful in the region that its military was able to conquer the entire basis around it forming the first stage of the Aztec Empire with the capture of the cities of Alcoman, and Tlacopan which formed the earliest power bases outside of the island. The Aztec Empire would become involved in a series of conflicts known as the Blackfoot-Aztec Wars which eventually led to the Third Nevada War where the Blackfoot were defeated horribly and the Aztec expanded massively into the north gaining control of several prominent tribes including the Comanche, Chayenne, and Apache, and threatening the homeland of the Blackfoot. Geography History Founding of the Empire The Aztec Empire would first come into being following the rise of the island city of Tenochitlan from which grew to become so powerful in the region that its military was able to conquer the entire basis around it forming the first stage of the Aztec Empire with the capture of the cities of Alcoman, and Tlacopan which formed the earliest power bases outside of the island. Third Nevada War Main Article : Third Nevada War The Third Nevada War would drag into a stalemate much as the previous two wars had but this would change dramatically with the rise to prominence of the Comanche Chieftan Payahoka of whom gathered the Comanche forces to himself in an effort to bring about a major battle with the Aztec invaders. Following a victory against the Aztec aligned Otomis tribe the Comanche would move towards the Aztec city of Totanacs where they did not wait for other Blackfoot forces and put the city under siege. At the battle of Totanacs the Comanche would be resisted by a massive Aztec army raised from the capital and led by the princes of the House of Montezuma and during the battle the Comanche would be defeated nearly completely with the entire army either dead or captured. Following this defeat the Blackfoot who were rasing to assist the Comanche would walk into a trap at the Battle of Otomis and were defeated quite badly losing several prominent Blackfoot leaders. Following these two defeats and the capture of hundreds of prominent chiefs tribes would begin surrendering all across Nevada in return for their chiefs, and this led to the Blackfoot, and Chayenne forces forced to retreat to their respective lands while the Chayenne, and Apache were completely overwhelmed. Goverment The Aztec Empire is ruled over by a five person council called the Tlatcami of which is formed from the leaders of the four noble Houses of the Aztec Empire each of whom rule over one of the four areas of the Aztec core while the fifth being the High Priest of Tenochitlan of whom rules over in the name of R'hllor the lands outside of the internal provinces. Above the Tlatcami stands the Tlatnami and ruled much in the way of a European King in that he was not elected as the members of the Tlatcami were but instead ruled heridetarily through the royal family of whom had only changed twice but could not change outside of violence. Tlatnami Tlatcami Noble Houses High Priest of Tenochitlan Demographics Ethnicity The Aztec Empire contains a massive population but of this population the Aztec ethnicity is less then half of the overall empire as the Cree, and Iriqious dominate all regions outside of the internal provinces meaning that there is quite an unusal split within the Empire itself. Empire Breakdown Internal Provinces Religion The Aztec Empire is a devout follower of the R'hllor religion of which dominates its constant desire for expansion as its expansion and large slave base provide it with a constant source of slaves to sacrifice to the Red God, and the Red Owls of Tenochitlan stand as one of the most powerful groups within the entire empire. Population Population Centers Category:Kingdoms Category:Kingdoms of Nord America Category:Desciples of R'hllor Category:Empire